Indestructible Henry?
by avengersashley
Summary: Follow in the events of the episode, Indestructible Henry. What is Henry gets really hurt in the blast? What if he doesn't become indestructible? Sorry I suck a summary. Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! And the rating is high because I'm nervous (sorry, I had to repost chapter 2 because I had some problems, It should be alright now.) ( IMPORTANT A/N LAST CHAPTER PLEASE READ) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey, i was watching this over break, and I wanted to make one. So here you go! Please review!**

* * *

The young man and woman frantically searched around their small clock shop, throwing items around, searching for a clock with an annoying beeping, when Captain Man and Kid Danger burst through the door.

"Hi! We're here." Kid Danger said, falling in line with Captain Man.

"Especially me." Man replied, his ego getting a hold of himself.

The woman rushed forward. "Oh, Captain Man and Kid Danger, I'm so glad to see you, we're so scared." She turned to the man and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm Jafoon!" The young man with long hair cried out.

"Well, Hi, Jafoon. I'm Captain Man, this is my sidekick Kid Danger-" Man introduced, trying to be polite.

Kid cut him off, annoyed. "Can we please meet Jafoon later?" Captain Man nodded, and Kid Danger walked over to the lady. "Ma'am, what's the emergency?" Kid stated formally.

'Yeah, tell us what's going on!" Captain Man shouted, eyes scanning the room.

The woman was panicking. "Ok, ok, uh, I was here, working with Jafoon-"

Jafoon cut her off, jumping up and down, "I'm Jafoon!" Captain Man and Kid Danger rolled their eyes.

The woman continued, "And I got a phone call from some weirdo, said there was a-C-5 disrupter somewhere in my store!" She threw her hands down at her sides.

Captain Man looked on in astonishment. "A C-5 disrupter?"

The woman paled. "Is that bad?"

Kid Danger answered. "Well, on a scale of C-1 to C-10, it's about a five…" he said, shaking his hand.

Jafoon groaned, and the lady asked, "What does that mean?"

Captain Man replied, "That it can destroy this entire store." Jafoon and the woman screamed at the news.

"Kid Danger!" Captain Man called out to his sidekick. "Call the police!"

"On it." He replied and went to the corner to make the phone call.

Captain Man walked over to the frightened couple. "Ma'am, you and Jafoon have got to get out of here!" He urged.

"I'm Jafoon!" The man shouted once again.

"We know!" Kid Danger shouted above the beeping from the other side of the room.

"Come on!" The woman screamed and she and Jafoon ran out of the store. Captain Man turned to his side kick. "Did you get the police?" He asked.

"Nah, it went to voicemail!" He said, listening to the ringtone over and over again.

"Ah, just hang up." Captain Man said. They both went to the center console when a deafening ringing noise was spread throughout the store from the C-5.

Kid Danger groaned in pain, " Ugh, that's so loud!" He yelled.

Captain Man had both hands over his ears. "Yeah, that's the C-5 disrupter." He screamed

"Well, we got to find it before it blows!" Danger screamed back. Captain Man nodded and they both ran to opposite sides of the small store, throwing clocks off the walls and breaking them, trying to find the disrupter. This went on for several minutes, finding nothing.

"Ugh, Kid! We got to get out of here!" Captain Man yelled in frustration!

"Wait!" Kid Danger yelled out, running over to a noisy and glowing clock laying on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Man yelled at his sidekick, who had just picked up the clock. Kid Danger had ripped the clock apart to see wires and switched inside of it.

"That's it! That's the C-5 disrupter!" Man shouted, pointing at the contraption.

"Well, how do we turn it off!" Danger questioned as both of them tried pushing and poking the clocks.

"Look!" Kid Danger pointed at the timer, "We're running out of time!"

Captain Man groaned in frustration. "Wait, there! Open the window! I'll throw it in the alley!" He commanded to his sidekick. Kid Danger ran over to the window, trying to open it, and hitting it, with no prevail. "It's stuck!" He cried.

Captain Man said, "Move kid!" He handed him the bomb and went to try the window. Captain Man picked up a nearby chair and rammed it into the window. The chair smashed and the window remained intact.

"Man, that's a quality window." Danger remarked, staring at the window. The two both tried to fix the clock again. "We can't turn it off!" Kid shouted. Captain man threw the clock on the counter.

"Oh well, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" He screamed, and the duo ran out the door. They were already outside when Kid stopped and said, "Wait!"

"What?" Man questioned.

"I left my phone in their." Kid said, pointing back to the store. Captain Man groaned. "Oh, man!"

"I got to go get it!" Kid shouted. "No!" Captain Man argued. "Just get a new phone!"

Kid Danger shrugged. "But I haven't backed up my contacts!" Captain Man groaned. "Fine, go get your phone!" Kid Danger nodded and ran back into the store. He did a quick searched and found that his phone was still on the center console where he left it.

"You really should hurry!" Yelled captain man through the window. Kid ran to his phone and grabbed it, waving it in the air. "I got it!" He cried.

"Great!" Captain Man replied, Now hurry-" Was the last thing Captain Man said before the C-5 disrupter exploded. He flew back and rolled a couple times, ears ringing from the explosion. He slowly stood up, coughing up dirt and dust.

"Kid!" He shouted, not seeing him around. He waited a few seconds, expecting him to walk out of the door. Man really started to worry. He ran back inside the blown up building.

When he ran in, he saw a figure lying awkwardly on the floor. "Kid!" he screamed, and ran over to him, falling on the floor. He was breathing, but barely, blood cover almost every inch of him body.

Captain Man stared at his sidekick's motionless body. What had he done?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much for reading. I'm guessing this is not going to be very long, but I will probably write more later.**

 **Ghost adventure lover23: Thanks so much for reviewing! Henry will probably be OK, I haven't really decided what I'm going to do yet.**

 **duckymaster10: Also lots of thanks for reviewing. Thank you, I like the ending too. I hope you like the rest of the story.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review! this is so far the most reviews I've had on my stories so Thanks!**

* * *

Captain Man looked over his motionless sidekicks body. There was a lot of blood, and his breathing was ragged. There was a nasty gash bleeding out on the side of his head, his suit was ripped, showing a variety of cuts and bruises. A piece of sharp debris was stuck in his left leg, and his ribs felt weird as he put his hand on his torso.

"What have I done?" Man whispered to himself, over and over again.

He stood up and called Schwoz to set up the medical station at the Man Cave. Schwoz agreed and hung up. He out his phone back into his pocket and went back to Kid Danger.

"Kid! Kid, hey, you gotta get up!" Man said, gently trying to get his sidekick to wake up.

When he got to the man cave, he would have to go down the tube by himself. Man was worried for his sickick. _He's just a kid._ Man thought. _He's not indestructible._

Kid Danger's eyes fluttered and he groaned. "Ray?" He shakily said.

"Hey, hey, I'm here kid. You need to stay awake for me, ok?" Man said, as he carefully picked up Kid Danger and hurried out of the blown up store.

Kid cried out in pain when was picked up, "But it hurts, Ray." Captain Man's heart broke at that. He needed to keep Henry safe, but he failed.

"I know Kid, but you need to stay awake. Be strong, Ok?" Kid Danger let his head fall on Captain Man's shoulder, but kept his eyes open, grunting every once and awhile if there was a bump. Captain Man hurried back to the Man Cave, wondering what would happen if he couldn't save him.

(put a line)

In the Man Cave, Schwoz was running around frantically, grabbing medicines and tools, and setting them near a gurney that was in the middle of the room.

There was a sudden high pitched scream, and the elevator doors open to see Charlotte laying on the ground, and crawling out of the elevator.

"Someone has to get that fixed." She gasped as she stood up and walked over to where Schwoz was running around. "What are you doing Schwoz?"

"Zhere has been an accident vith Henry." He said, in his thick german accent.

Charlotte gasped. "Is his going to be alright?"

Schwoz stopped running around and shrugged. "I do not know. Zee hope he vill be alright."

All of a sudden, the tubes came down, and Captain Man stepped out of his.

"Ray!" Charlotte shouted. "Is Henry alright?"

"I don't know." Captain Man said, and then Henry shot down his own tube. Captain Man hit a button, and his tube opened up, and Henry had immediately fell down, only to be caught and carried to the gurney by Captain Man.

Charlotte ran over to the gurney, where Henry was struggling to stay awake. Captain Man had chewed his bubble gum and popped it, changing back into his normal clothes.

"Henry! Are you ok?" Charlotte asked, standing by his side.

"No, Char, it hurts." Henry groaned, and Schwoz took a scanner and ran it over Henry's body.

"Ok, it iz not horrible, Henry vill live, but vor now, he vill be in a lot ov pain. His head gash vill need stitches, along vith the cut on his knee vhen vee removed zhe debris. His ribs also zeem to be bruised, but zhat vill only take time to heal."

Ray sighed in relief. But he was still worried. Henry was not indestructible, and Ray didn't want him to be hurt.

Five hours later, Henry was out of his suit and in normal clothes, and all the stitches and bandages in place after finishing relatively quick when they got back. He was on pain meds, and that kept him from feeling it, but he was bored laying on the couch for hours on end.

"Ray, I'm fine, why do I have to stay here?" He whined from the couch, while Ray was watching the video cameras on the city of Swellville. "No, Henry, you need to rest." He answered tiredly, trying not to think about his hurt partner.

"But Ray-" Henry argued, "NO!" Ray shouted at Henry, startling Henry and himself. "No." He answered again, softly. "You need to rest. I-I can't let you get hurt again, you're not invincible, and I can't do this, if you-" Ray softly said, before Henry cut him off, and slowly walked towards Ray.

"I'm not, Ray. I'm fine. And I may not be invincible, and this may be dangerous. But I don't care. It's my job. Besides. My name is 'Kid Danger'. I live for this stuff." Ray nodded, but didn't seem to believe it.

Then, three loud beeps rung out through the Man Cave. "What's the problem?" Henry asked, looking over Ray's shoulder.

"It's Dr. Minyak. He broke out of prison and is attacking the Swellville bank." He said, and ran over to the middle of the Man Cave, chewing and popping the bubble, changing into Captain Man. He went over to the tubes, when Henry was walking up behind him, fully dressed in his suit.

"Let's go Ray!" He shouted, but suddenly stopped. He couldn't move! Ray had hit him with a freezing ray.

"I'm sorry Kid. I can't let you get hurt again on my watch." Ray said with a sad smile. "Up the Tube!" He shouted, as Henry was shouting at Ray, pleading to let him come along. Then Ray disappeared. Henry groaned. It was late at night, and his parents thought he was sleeping over at work over the weekend. He tried to reach his phone to call Charlotte to get her to come here, but it was no use. He would have to wait, and he hoped Ray wouldn't do anything stupid.

* * *

 **A/N: Aw... poor Henry, Ray doesn't want him to get hurt again! Don't worry, it's spring break, and I'm hoping to actually finish this story before I have to go back to school. Thanks guys, and always love Avengers!**

 **-avengersashley**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YAY! Chapter 3! Now I don't know how many more chapters I'm going to have in this story, but it's not going to be like 5 more chapters. I'm guessing it will be like 2 or 3 chapters.**

 **duckymaster10: Thank you, I like Ray and Henry. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **JAG777: thanks for reviewing! Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

"Dr. Minyak!" Captain Man called to the supervillain on top of the bridge with his assistant Nurse Cohorts.

"G'day, Captain Man, come to watch us destroy the bridge with everyone on it?" Dr. Minyak shouted as he put his arm around the nurse next to him.

"You're not going to get away with it!" Man said with a scowl on his face.

"Of course I am! I got away with the last one!" He laughed and walked back and forth on the bridge. Captain Man was confused. "Don't you remember the clock shop? The C-5 disrupter? By the way," Dr. Minyak hopped down from the bridge and walked right up to Captain Man with an evil smile on his face, "How's your sidekick, Kid Danger? I hope he wasn't hurt in the blast…" He said with mock concern, which faded then into a evil grin.

Captain Man growled. "You were the one with the clock shop?" His fists clenched at his side.

"Of course!" He said, skipping around and clapping his hands. Then he stopped and turn to face Captain Man, "So that means little Kid Danger _did_ get hurt! Yay!"

Captain Man had enough. While Dr. Minyak was laughing, Captain Man walked over and punched him in the face. The fake doctor went flying, and hit a bridge support. From his spot on the ground he groaned, and called out, "GET HIM!"

Henchmen came flying out of nowhere. Some jumped off parts of the bridge, others popped up from underground, and some just came out of thin air!

Captain Man clenched his fists tighter, and when the goons came, he went swinging. He would punch one while simultaneously kicking another behind him. One came up to his side, and punched them into the gut multiple times. Then he got attacked from behind, then forced to the ground in a dog pile. A minute later, all of the men on top of Captain Man went flying, due to a massive kick by Captain Man. He stood up, breathing hard and sweating, and turned to a frightened Dr. Minyak.

Back in the Man Cave, Henry was in high hopes, because he heard screaming coming from the elevator. When it opened, Charlotte walked out! _Yes!_ Henry thought. When Charlotte saw Henry, she was surprised.

"Hen?" She asked, "What are you doing here? It's like 3 in the morning!"

Henry tried to shrugged, but he was still frozen. Luckily he could still talk. He told her everything that happened since she left.

"So then he froze me, and left. But I need to go find him, he's going to do something stupid! So can you find the freeze ray he used and unfreeze me?" Henry asked, desperate to move again.

Charlotte sighed. " For once, I think Ray's right. You did just get hurt, and you should wait a little while before you fight again…"

Henry groaned. "But Ray probably got himself captured!

* * *

Captain Man walked menacingly towards Dr. Minyak, fists up and ready to hit something, anything. The doctor was scared at the advancing superhero, until he saw one of his henchmen quietly moving up with a metal pipe. Dr. Minyak knew Captain Man was indestructible, but that does not mean hitting him can't be a distraction

The doctor smiled when his henchmen hit Captain Man over the head, causing him to fall to the floor.

Captain Man slowly sat up. "I'm ok!" He said, and put his hands to his hips, only then to be pulled up and have his hands forced behind his back by henchmen. "What do you want?" He snarled, getting his face close to the fake doctor's.

Dr. Minyak laughed and loud, evil laugh. "From you? NOTHING!" He cried. "You just have to stay here. Since I can't hurt you, I'll do the next best thing." He did his evil laugh again as he started to walk away, and the henchmen took Captain Man the other way.

"Ha!" Captain Man laughed. "You'll never find Kid Danger, he's waiting for me."

Dr. Minyak stopped, but didn't turn around. "Exactly. So I just have to wait, til Kid Danger comes looking for you." He laughed once more, and kept walking, giggling to himself all the way.

The henchmen dragged Captain Man to a building underground, which seemed to be Dr. Minyaks new lab. The goons threw Captain Man into a chair, which then they used tough nylon rope to tie his hands and feet to the chair, then to cover it in duct tape. Then they left Captain Man alone.

 _I hope Henry doesn't come,_ He thought to himself.

* * *

"Come on, Char, please, unfreeze me! Ray could be in trouble!" Henry pleaded. But it was no use, Charlotte was busy looking around the room. "Why are you here anyhow? I thought you would be asleep." He asked

Charlotte was shuffling my papers around. "I left my math homework here. I need to find it."

All of a sudden, an alert flashed throughout the Man Cave. Charlotte ran over the desk and clicked play on a video that popped up.

 _Hello, Kid Danger._ A Dr. Minyak popped up on the video. _I'm guessing you've been wondering where Captain Man has been. Well, here he is._ The doctor moved away to show Captain Man tied to a chair, henchmen behind him.

"Char, unfreeze me! I need to see this!" Charlotte sighed and hit a button on a remote she found a long time ago. So Henry started moving again, and he ran over to the computer screen.

 _So, if you want Captain Man back, come and get him. We are at the Swellville bridge._ It then went to Captain Man once again. He tried to shout out on the video. _Don't come Kid, It's a-_ until a henchman smothered his words by placing a big hair hand over the Captain's mouth. Then the video blacked out.

"I got to go get him!" Henry said, and grabbed his bubble gum, blew a bubble, and changes into his patched up Kid Danger suit.

"Henry! It's a trap!" Charlotte argued. But it was no use, he was already in the tube.

"Sorry Char, I got to go help Ray. Up the tube!" He shouted and flew up the tube to go help Ray.

Charlotte sighed, then called Schwoz. She was going to need some help.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Done with chapter 3! Sorry, I like messing with Henry, so get ready for some of that in the coming chatpers.**

 **Hint for the next chapter: EVERYONE'S involved. :)**

 **Have fun!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HELLO PEOPLES! Sorry for the longer time, I was busy and I'm trying to get this done.**

 **Also, sorry, I like messing around with Henry alot, so be ready for that!**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**

* * *

Thought he hated to admit it, Captain Man was nervous. Not for himself, of course, he's Captain Man is indestructible. _But Henry isn't._ Captain Man thought. That's what made him so nervous. And he already was injured from Dr. Minyak's stupid C-5 disrupter. He just hoped that Kid Danger doesn't show up. The good thing, is that he had the duct tape covering his right wrist almost off.

Henry was running, as fast as he could for having stitches in his leg, towards the bridge where Dr. Minyak said Ray was being held. Ray was indestructible, so nothing could hurt him, unless he had more of the jolly beetle tears, but, Ray still had a secret identity. Maybe nothing could hurt Ray, but nothing said they couldn't find out his identity and come after everyone he knew. Henry ran faster, until he reached the trap door that led under ground

 _This has to be where Ray is._ Henry thought, quietly lifting up the cover and slipping inside.

It was a maze down there. Wings and corridors were around everywhere, hallways everywhere else. Henry was sure he was going to be lost until he came upon a map with the title, _Map for New Henchmen._ He scanned it quickly and started running off the direction of the holding cells, where he hoped Ray was.

* * *

In the Man Cave, Charlotte and Schwoz were scrambling, around, yelling at each other.

"Vhy did you let them go?" Schwoz shouted, checking a map with Henry's coordinates on it.

"It's not like I could _stop_ Henry when he really wants to do something." Charlotte, calmly said, trying to keep the peace, while looking at another map, trying to find Ray's coordinates.

"Vell, you could have tried to stahp them."

"I did try, it's just-" Charlotte stopped for a second as a beacon popped up on her screen. "Schwoz! I found Ray! Henry's heading right towards him. I think their underground." Schwoz came over and looked at the electronic map, nodding and mumbling to himself.

"Ok." He said. "Zis is good. Now, follow me, I have an idea." Schwoz walked out from the central desk and went to the middle of the room, where he stood for a minute, then started stomping his foot on what looked like a loose tile.

"Schwoz, SCHWOZ!" Charlotte yelled. "You're going to break something."

Schwoz shook his head and continued jumping, and then a few seconds later, he was out of breath and a cabinet popped out of the floor.

"Veapons...vault..." Schwoz wheezed, out of breath from jumping.

"Cool!" Charlotte said. "But what are we going to do with it?" She asked, confused, walking around and looking at the weapons. "And why is there a hot dog?"

"Vee, are going to help Henry and Ray." Schwoz said with a smile. "But don't touch zee hot dog, it can blow up zee cave."

Charlotte jumped back, and said, "Ouch. But can I pick a weapon?" Schwoz nodded, and she walked up and picked up a small gun that looked like a handgun. "What's this?" She asked.

"Zhat, is a Laser gun. It shoots lasers." Schwoz explained, and demonstrated, blowing up and picture hanging on the wall of the Man Cave. He then walked over and picked up the hot dog, shoving it in a bag he had over his shoulder. He handed one to Charlotte, where she put her gun as well.

"Ok." Schwoz said. "Vee are going to help Henry." The two walked over to the tubes, and they came down over them. In unison, they shouted, "Up the Tube!" And they shot up the tube.

* * *

Henry was surprised. There were no guards around, and he was moving easily. He made it to the holding cells, and was looking into each one. There were multiple people and creatures in the cells, and Henry wondered what madness Dr. Minyak has in store for them

Henry reached the last cell and he saw Captain Man!

"Captain Man!" Henry whisper-shouted. Captain Man looked up, and saw Kid Danger at the door.

"No! NO! Kid, go away, it's a-" But the Captain didn't get to finish his sentence. Kid Danger had already slipping through the door, only to be attacked and have his hand forced behind his back by two henchmen.

"Let me go!" Kid Danger said as he struggled to get out of strong henchmen's' grip.

"Well, well, well." A shadow emerged from the corner of the small cell. "Kid Danger! Hello." He stepped into the light, and Kid Danger tried to hide his surprise to see that he was the one doing this.

"What do you want, Dr. _Maniac_?" Kid said, taunting him

"For the last time it's Dr. Minyak! With the accent!" The fake doctor argued, and Henry just rolled his eyes. Seeing this, Dr. Minyak became infuriated and walked over and punched Henry in the stomach. The breath rushed out of Henry and he gasped to bring it back in, but ended up coughing.

Captain Man struggled against his seat. His right wrist was free, but was hiding it, and was almost done with his left wrist. "Stop. Don't mess with him." He growled.

Dr. Minyak turned around. "But why?" He said in a dramatic fashion. "Why so serious?* I won't hurt him." Captain Man seemed to relax a little. "But nothing says my henchmen won't." He finished with an evil grin. Captain Man struggled against his seat some more. His arms were free, he just had to get his legs. When the villain's backs were turned, Captain Man slipped his arm to the front and started untying his legs. But he stopped, and looked at the henchmen, rage taking over.

One henchman was holding Henry, and the other was punching him. Dr. Minyak was standing over to the side, laughing. The henchman would alternate punching him in the stomach, to occasionally the face. Blood started coming from the gash on the side of his head due to the stitches being reopened.

Finally, Captain Man was free. He jumped out of the chair and picked it up, using it to smash on top of the unsuspecting henchman's head. He was out for the count. The henchman holding Henry dropped him, causing him to groan when he hit the ground. Captain Man and the henchman fought, and Dr. Minyak slowly made his way to Kid Danger, who was lying on the ground, breathing hard.

Then, Captain Man overpowered the henchman, and threw him against the wall. He turned to help his sidekick, when he saw Henry standing by Dr. Minyak. The doctor was forcing Kid Danger's hand up his back, and pressed a special laser gun to the sidekicks temple.

"Don't move, Captain. Or you're sidekick gets it." Dr. Minyak called, forcing Henry's hand farther up his back, making him grunt. Kid Danger and Captain Man made eye contact, and Captain Man saw fear and pain in his sidekick's eyes, but also determination.

"I'm going to walk out of here, with Kid Danger, and you are going to stay here, or you will have to clean up what's left of Kid Danger."

Henry gave a small nod, and Captain Man didn't move. But just as Dr. Minyak was about to leave, the door burst open, showing Charlotte and Schwoz, mask covering their faces so their identity was safe, guns blazing. Schwoz hit a button and the hot dog shot a laser that made Dr. Minyak fly across the room. Seeing the other henchmen, The pair lowered their guns.

Henry was relieved, but shocked at the same time. "What are you doing here, Char?" He asked as she pulled off her mask.

"We came to help find you and Ray." she stated. Then Captain Man ran up to Henry.

"Are you ok, Kid?" He asked his sidekick?

Henry shrugged. "I'm not 100%, I'm not even sure if I'm 50%, but we still gotta get out of here."

They all started to walk out of the door, when the door suddenly slammed shut.

"No one… is getting out of… here alive!" Dr. Minyak wheezed from his spot on the floor. He then hit a button and a timer came up, counting down from 10 minutes.

"We got to get out of here!" Charlotte shouted, racing to the door.

"Can you make it, Kid?" Captain Man asked concerningly for his sidekick. Kid Danger nodded and started to help the Captain break down the flimsy wooden door.

* * *

 **A/N: Can they make it out before the bomb goes off? Sorry this is kinda a cliffhanger.**

 ***From the Joker in The Dark Knight. I haven't seen the movie I just wanted to put that in there.**

 **So ya, there will probably only be one or two more chapters, so I'm almost done!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, here is the last chapter! I'm so excited! Now, I don't know how good this ending is, but oh well. This is definitely not my last Henry Danger fic. But I do have other storied that I need to work on, so it will still probably be a while.**

 **MarieBloom14: Yeah, I know. I like messing around with Henry, so, watch out for this chapter as well. Thanks for reading!**

 **Thanks for reading and as always, Review!**

* * *

The door broke down, and the four of them raced out of the door. Captain Man stayed near the back of the group with Kid Danger.

"You sure you're ok, Kid?" Captain Man asked for the billionth time.

"Yes, I'm fine." He answered through gritted teeth, he really wasn't ok. His chest hurt, he had a big headache, and it felt like his body was on fire. The problem was they still had to fight all of Dr. Minyak henchmen to get out.

The first wave of henchmen was the easiest. It seemed to be the newbies, people new to being evil. A quick couple of punches from Kid Danger and Captain Man knocked them out cold, leaving a trail of evil-doers in their wake.

The next waves were harder. These men were better trained, many of them with guns or pipes or anything they could get their hands on. Charlotte and Schwoz used their laser guns to blast enemies, and Captain Man and Kid Danger used their fists.

Charlotte shot one henchman, only to be cornered by another.

"Danger!" She shouted, backing away from the advancing bad guy. Henry knocked the guy he was fighting unconscious, and ran over to help Charlotte. At least the guy didn't have a gun, but the metal pipe he was holding looked like it could do some serious damage.

Henry ran up behind him and jumped on his back, using on arm to grab the metal pipe and the other to wrap himself around the henchman's neck. The man suddenly leaned forward, throwing Kid Danger off his back, and hit the ground in front of Charlotte. He stood up, protectively sticking his arm out in front of his friend.

The bad guy swung the pipe at Henry's head, which he easily ducked, and sent a punch to the gut. The punch barely affected the man, which in response he sent a fake punch to Henry, but instead swung the pipe and connected to Henry's knee, hearing a bone shattering _crack!_

Henry cried out in pain, collapsing and hitting the ground. "Kid!" Captain Man yelled, running over to his fallen sidekick. Charlotte and Schwoz blasted the rest of the enemies, and ran over to Captain Man and Kid Danger.

"You ok Hen?" Charlotte asked in concern, completely forgetting about secret identities.

Henry shook his head, but didn't answer, because his mouth was pulled tightly together, holding back a scream. Captain Man took this time to look over his friends.

Schwoz was mostly fine, on an account of being short and having a powerful hot dog gun, he had been able to evade most of the punches.

Charlotte was a little different. She wasn't so used to fighting, so she had some more bruises and hits, but was doing surprisingly well for the first time with a laser gun, and kicked butt. Ray then realized why Henry was best friends with her, she was pretty cool.

Henry was probably in the worse shape. His eyes were all dilated, in the works of a concussion, his arm probably hurt from being forced up his back, his stitches on the side of his head reopened, bruising on his torso suggested bruised ribs, and his swelling knee was getting bigger from underneath his suit.

"Ok, guys, here's what we are gonna do. Schwoz, you go ahead of us, use the hot dog and shoot everyone you can."

"Okie-dokie!" He shouted and ran ahead.

He turned to Charlotte. "You and me are going to help Henry stand up, and help him walk out of here. Use one arm to help him walk and use the other to shoot remaining thugs. If a guy comes up and you can't shoot him, I'm going to have to let go of Henry and you are going to hold him. Alright?" Charlotte grimly nodded, faced with the situation.

Henry cried out again as he accidentally put pressure on his leg when they were helping him up. As soon as they did, the trio was off, going as fast as they could.

"What's the time?" Charlotte shouted over the sound of blasting guns and falling bodies. Schwoz was doing a good job of hitting all the bad guys, and occasionally could hear him laughing from up ahead.

Captain Man looked up at a wall. "Three minutes left."

Charlotte noticed a map ahead of them. "We're almost there!" She cried.

They saw the exit in front of them, when all of a sudden, Dr. Minyak and the two beefiest henchmen anyone has ever seen blocked their way. Schwoz tried shooting them, but they easily dodged the laser, surprising for their size.

"Kid, we are going to put you against the wall while we fight, OK?" Captain Man whispered, then slowly leaned him against the underground wall.

"No one is getting away, as long as I shall live!" Dr. Minyak shouted, spreading his arms out in affect.

In one fluid motion, Charlotte and Schwoz had pulled out their guns and shot all three of the bad guys before they even noticed.

"Hey, I was going to do that." Captain Man whined.

"Who cares! We're down to a minute! The stairway is right there, we got to go!" Charlotte yelled, running towards the stairs.

Captain Man turned to Henry, who was sweating and breathing heavily.

"Ray," he coughed out from dust and debris that was beginning to fall, "You have to go. I'm just going to get in the way."

"No." Captain Man said, leaving no room for argument. Kid Danger was about to protest when Captain Man picked him up, and ran towards the stairs. It was hard going up it, but when they reached to the top, Charlotte and Schwoz helped pull the hero and his sidekick out of the bunker.

"Vee have to go!" Shouted Schwoz, as Charlotte and Ray helped Henry run from the bunker.

Seconds, later, the bunker exploded, sending the fleeing group flying, then hitting the ground as the secret lair behind them burst into flames, and collapsed on itself.

* * *

When Henry woke up, everything was too bright for his liking. He tried to sit up, but in response got a fiery pain in his chest. After many tries, he finally got his eyes to open. He looked around to see Schwoz working on some guns that looked fried, Charlotte laying on a cot asleep, and Ray sleeping in a chair next to his bed.

"Ray?" Henry croaked out. The sleeping man jolted awake at the sound, eyes looking around in terror. When he saw Henry sitting up, he relaxed.

"Hey, Kid." He said softly.

"What happened?" Henry asked, his memory still fuzzy.

"We got out of the bunker, but it exploded. Everyone was a little banged up, but you got the worst of it. You should be fine soon though." He was quiet for a moment, but then added in reference, "Also, your parents think you are on a trip with me and Charlotte."

Henry nodded, relieved, and shut his eyes, exhausted from the current events.

"Go to sleep kid, you need it. Swellville needs a hero."

* * *

 **A/N: MUWHAHAHAHAH finished a story finally. Thanks for my awesome readers, I will definitely be back soon, I love writing for this.**

 **Review if you have an idea on what you think I should do for my next story!**

 **Stay awesome, love Avengers, and be hilarious!**

 **-avengersashley**


	6. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys, so, I have been putting this out on all my other stories, so I'm like, well, why not this one too.**

 **This story is completed, but this is an important authors note.**

 **The other day, I got a review, a bad review from a guest, which I will not reveal the name ( _*_ cue creepy music*) _but you know who you are..._**

 **wrote a negative review with a lot of swearing in it. If you have noticed, I do not swear, so it would be greatly appreciated if you guys would try not to swear when you are posted reviews. I'm not saying don't post a negative review, i love reviews, but please please try not to swear in it.**

 **But on a good note, you guys are so awesome! we've hit a thousand people that read this story! Thanks so much guys, you are the best!**

 **So yes, that is all. But please, I'm asking again, please do not swear when your posting reviews. I know lots of people swear on this site, but I am not one of them, so it would be great if you guys wouldn't either. I don't care what you do on other peoples stories, if they like swearing or not, go swear up a storm, i don't care, just please, if you are posting a review or comment, please don't swear.**

 **Thank you so much guys you all are awesome and i love you all!**

 **Be hilarious and love avengers!**

 **-avengersashley**


End file.
